creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadling
And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 12:15, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Never-Ending Road page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ban You have been banned from editing for one day for re-adding nonexistent categories to your pasta. Future violations will prompt longer bans. Do you feel like a hero yet? 01:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Do you feel like a hero yet? 01:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ban You have been banned from editing for 10, yes, TEN days. This breaks down to: -1 week for third violation of adding nonexistent categories -3 days for second violation of incorrectly capitalizing a title. If you have a problem with this you may contact me or one of the admins. Do you feel like a hero yet? 08:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk)